


The First Time

by dekukims



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mark is whipped for Taehyung whoops, Oblivious!Tae ?, One Shot, Shy!Mark, friends to potential lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekukims/pseuds/dekukims
Summary: Just a drabble for my fellow Mark X Tae shippers heheheh





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This came up out of nowhere. 
> 
> I suddenly wanted to indulge in this so yeah here we are. Please excuse any grammatical mistakes, it's already late here so I'm too tired to even check through spelling lmao.
> 
> But hey, enjoy~

The first time Mark Tuan met Kim Taehyung, he was struck by how ethereal he looked in real life. Don't get him wrong, he has seen countless pictures of BTS V along with comments on how good looking he was. However, Mark can attest that the pictures taken – no matter how good it was – still did not do the man justice. His facial features were carved into perfection, perhaps by God’s hands himself. And despite being relatively thin, the clothes that he had adorned fit his tall frame so well, adding on to his air of confidence that he always had. He was talking to his members when Mark first saw him; his baritone voice filling up the entire corridor as he tried to defend himself from their constant teasing. Mark could honestly ogle the man as long as he could if it wasn’t for his members calling for him. Glancing one last look at the man, he was surprised to see Taehyung staring back. Smiling, they both bowed to each other before Taehyung waved his fist and mouthing, ‘Fighting’. If Mark found strength in such a small gesture from a fellow idol was pretty much a stranger to him, he could only smile shyly before rushing off with his members.

 

The first time Mark Tuan talked to Kim Taehyung, it was because of the very friendly Jackson who somehow became friends with Namjoon. Their group conversation was quite awkward at first, with Jackson and Namjoon being the ones who were actively talking to each other while trying to involve the rest. However, Taehyung warmed up faster than the others and thus initiated their first conversation with one another.

“Wah~ Mark-sshi, I like your ear piercings,” Taehyung started. Mark blinked at him in surprise before reaching to touch his earrings. He could only afford to smile sheepishly and murmured a soft ‘thanks’. He tried to rack his brain to continue the conversation since he couldn’t leave the blooming friendship (that he had always hoped for) hanging just like that.

But the blinding smile that Taehyung gave him emptied his mind completely.

 

The first time Mark Tuan texted Kim Taehyung was a surprise, even to himself. Taehyung had requested for his number after a talking to Mark for a grand total of 15 times (not that Mark was counting), and most of their conversations are when they come across each other backstage after their performances. Their greetings are usually short – with words of encouragement and praise for each other’s performance. But call Mark a sap; he remembers everything they had talked about. Which was why Mark didn’t think twice when he provided Taehyung with his number, although their manager had warned them about giving numbers out to other idols. Somehow, Mark wanted to get to know Taehyung more and trusted him. So when Taehyung texted him with a ‘ _Hi Mark-hyung_ ’, Mark bit his lips and tried to stop himself from blushing for no apparent reason.

‘ _Hey_ ’

 

The first time Mark Tuan went out with Kim Taehyung was after 8 rejected requests from the latter. His manager had disallow Mark and any of the members to leave the dorm without supervision (especially to meet another idol) for their own safety. Thankfully, it took Jackson’s useful persuasive skills to be able to compromise with his strict manager. The verdict: be back before 11pm. Taehyung was ecstatic when he finally said he could go and bombarded Mark with suggestions of places to go. In the end, they settle to meet up for coffee.

Mark tried not to think of it as a date while picking out his outfit, but it was proven difficult since he wanted to impress Taehyung. He decided to go with a denim jacket over a t-shirt and jeans, along with a pair of boat shoes. He reached their meeting place much earlier than he had expected; trying to tell himself that no, he was not excited and no, it wasn’t a date. He texted Taehyung to ask what he wanted to drink so that he could order first and get a seat. With the drinks bought and him seated somewhere secluded, Mark took the opportunity to calm his nerves. He resorted to play with his phone as he waited, with Taehyung sending him updates as to where he was. As Mark was scrolling through his instagram feed, a pair of hands covered his eyes before hearing the familiar voice asking, “Guess who?”

Mark chuckled, causing Taehyung to giggle as well before taking his seat in front of Mark. He placed his chin on his hands as a support as he stared at Mark, smiling cheekily. Uncomfortable, Mark grunted a soft, “What?”

Taehyung smiled his signature boxy smile, “Nothing. It’s just that you look very handsome today.”

 

The first time Mark Tuan hugged Kim Taehyung was after one of the end of year concerts that they had participated together. Feeling the lean body snug against him, he unknowingly squeezed Taehyung tighter in their embrace. Mark praised him for putting up energetic show as Taehyung replied the same, patting his butt. Mark laughed and squeezed the other's butt in return. Taehyung’s breath tickled his neck and Mark swore he felt the light touch of Taehyung’s lips on his neck. Mark craned his head back to look at Taehyung, but Taehyung only smiled. Taehyung then let go before going around to hug the rest of his friends and acquaintances, leaving Mark with the ghost of his lips lingering.

Mark couldn't sleep that night. 

 

The first time Mark Tuan realises that he has romantic feelings for Kim Taehyung was 2 years into their friendship. However, there was nothing much he could do since Taehyung was far beyond his reach. 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear it wasn't supposed to end that way... uh... sequel?
> 
> Kudos and comments much appreciated HEHEHEHE


End file.
